<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I am James by Orca478</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223414">I am James</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478'>Orca478</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Tale of Tony Stark [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Civil War Team Iron Man, Loki &amp; Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Not Steve Rogers Friendly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James reflects on the second chance he has. </p>
<p>He realizes he is no longer Bucky, its time for him to realize who he truly is now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Tale of Tony Stark [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I am James</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bucky and Loki time, lets see how their relationship grows and Steve gets reality on his face once again.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since James was woken up from Wakanda, he felt lost. </p>
<p>Shuri managed to remove all his triggers, he was finally free. </p>
<p>So how come he doesn't feel like that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You seem distressed James." T'Challa asked him on one of their walks. </p>
<p>"I can't believe that Steve would do that to Stark, he wasn't like that." </p>
<p>"Mr. Rogers, lie everyone else, changes as time goes, the problem is that he refuses to admit his change, is as he has blinded himself from reality." </p>
<p>"Steve only believed what he wanted to believe. that is nothing new." </p>
<p>"Then Sergeant, that is something he must change, otherwise it will lead to his downfall, if it's possible for him to fall any lower." </p>
<p>He considered what the King said, he then saw another side from Steve that never had before. </p>
<p>Steve always said he fights the bullies, but does he know he is becoming a bully himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Honestly the more he saw Steve, the more scared he was. </p>
<p>They were pardoned in other to fight an invasion, and Steve thought everything would return to the way it was. </p>
<p>How ? Steve couldn't actually expect that after his lies, people will just forgive him and tell him that he was back as the leader of the team, how could he believe that ? </p>
<p>As Steve continued to receive reality in the face, he realized the man had an ability to ignore that and think that he was always right. </p>
<p>James realized that is nothing the man should be proud of. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can't believe Tony didn't want to talk to me." </p>
<p>James looked at Steve like he was crazy. </p>
<p>"Punk, why would Stark talk to you ?" </p>
<p>"We need to fix this Buck, he has a lot to make up for." </p>
<p>"A lot to make up for Steve, first of all, the man is missing, stop believing that lie you tell yourself, and even if he was here, he doesn't have to talk to you." </p>
<p>"He does Buck." </p>
<p>"Keep telling yourself that." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>James  was watching the news when he heard something that he didn't like. </p>
<p>"Wanda Maximoff, former Hydra agent, was just declared top wanted criminal of Sokovia, Its government wants the united states to terminate her temporary status in the accords an deliver her." </p>
<p>James stood there. </p>
<p>Wanda Maximoff was a Hydra agent. </p>
<p>The woman that Steve defended from the world, was Hydra. </p>
<p>"Reports confirmed by Ms. Potts confirm that former captain America, Steve Rogers, had known of her involvement and chose to keep it from the authorities. </p>
<p>Wait, Steve knew !</p>
<p>James realized something. </p>
<p>Steve was a liar, he lied to Stark, and he lied to him. </p>
<p>Was that the friend James really wanted ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Stark returned from space, James gave him his space. </p>
<p>The man deserved it from all James did to him. </p>
<p>To bad Steve won't feel the same. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Buck, I need your help." </p>
<p>James sighted </p>
<p>"What?" </p>
<p>"Help me get Tony to talk to me, his alien friends always atop me from getting close, specially the green woman, but if we go together, he will be forced to talk to us, he owns it to us from Siberia after all." </p>
<p>"Steve, are you crazy?" </p>
<p>"What ?" </p>
<p>"Stark owns us from Siberia ?, Steve if anything we own him, we left him there after we attacked him from seeing his parents die, you should be thanking the aliens for helping him." </p>
<p>"Buck..." </p>
<p>"No Steve, I won't help you, what  you are doing is wrong." </p>
<p>"I always do the right thing Bucky, I am a hero." </p>
<p>Was he always this delusional ? </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Pardon me James." </p>
<p>James looked at the voice that called him, the asgardian, Thor's brother. </p>
<p>James, he liked that name now, ever since he talked to Tony and started over with him, he liked people to call him James. </p>
<p>"Yes...." he didn't remember his name. </p>
<p>"Loki, Anthony told me about what happened to you, the brainwashing." </p>
<p>"Yes..." </p>
<p>"I was wondering if you want me to check that it is all gone, after all I went threw the same thing, though not as long as you." </p>
<p>"You did, he knew Tony, Banner and Barton had gone threw something like that, but Loki ?" </p>
<p>"Yes, by the titan we seek to defeat, Thanos, he did it with the stone that is on Vision's head.</p>
<p>"Oh, yes please check, I trust Shuri but checking won't do any damage."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>James and Loki became great friends, in fact James passed most of his time with him.</p>
<p>"I guess you found a match with Lokes  right James." Tony ask, he and Bruce were installing a new arm to him. Shuri helped in it as well. </p>
<p>"This is even more resistant than Roger's shield, sorry, former shield, impressive." Bruce said. </p>
<p>"Its made on the same way the Black Panther suit is made, so it does not disappoint, but answer the question James, you and Loki heh, never saw it coming." Tony asked </p>
<p>"Shut up Tony, both of you have special friends as well." </p>
<p>"And I am dating mine now, and Brucie here can't hide his crush, in fact you two are the same, you both have crushes on an Asgardian and can't confess." </p>
<p>That reminded James of something. </p>
<p>"Tony, there is something you need to know, Steve saw you and Gamora when you returned the night you made it official, he thinks she is brainwashing you and is convinced that he has to save you." </p>
<p>Tony looked as unbelievable as it sounded. "Are you shitting me right now." </p>
<p>"We won't let him try anything Tony, although there is nothing he can do before she kicks his ass." Bruce said as he worked on James' arm. </p>
<p>"You know, I think an ass kicking might do  Steve some good." </p>
<p>Both scientist agreed with him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I heard Anthony was commenting on our new friendship." </p>
<p>James looked at Loki, he won't deny that he was attractive, James had always liked men, in his time he hid it, but now it was  normal, Tony's friend Daisy was open with her girlfriend. </p>
<p>Tony took the chance, Bruce took the chance, maybe........maybe James should take it as well. </p>
<p>"GET AWAY FROM HIM !" </p>
<p>Oh great, Steve. </p>
<p>"Calm down Steve, Loki is my friend."</p>
<p>Steve looked shocked, and then angry. </p>
<p>"What did you do to him Loki ?,  what was Tony thinking when he...." </p>
<p>"Steve !, here me out , he is my friend, he hasn't done anything to me."</p>
<p>Steve looked at him in petty. </p>
<p>"Buck. I know he might seem good, but don't trust him, he is a liar." </p>
<p>"Like you ?" It ws time for James to confront him for that. </p>
<p>"Buck is this about Tony's parents, I was trying to protect you." </p>
<p>"That doesn't change the fact that you lied, but no, its not about Tony, is about how you lied to me." </p>
<p>"What, Buck I never..." </p>
<p>"Maximoff was Hydra, I learn that, so let me ask you Steve, did you know ?" </p>
<p>Steve just stood there, those words hit  him hard.</p>
<p>"Don't anwser, Potts confirmed you knew, released the footage and everything."</p>
<p>"Pardon me James, but you seem to be heat up, wish to go somewhere else." </p>
<p>James smiled at the man he was falling in love with, "Lets go." </p>
<p>As they both walked away, Steve yelled. </p>
<p>"Bucky wait !" </p>
<p>"James, I am not Bucky Steve, I am James."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Carol is next, she needs to show a certain spy what a real captain is like.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>